Prince to Slave
by 4rmtheashes
Summary: Revamped. Renamed. Ray is the prince of China and Kai committed a crime in China. With supposedly no more dungeons to spare, Kai becomes Ray's slave. I don't own beyblade or anything related!
1. Meeting

PR,SK revamped. Enjoy! Hope it's better than the previous edition...

* * *

"Master Ray, your father called for you."

Ray sighed as he got up to go see the king.

He was sure that there was an errand for him.

He increased his speed as he thought of what would be in store if he took more than 5 minutes to reach that chamber.

He banged the knocker and pushed the huge, and heavy doors inwards.

"Father, why is it that you wanted to see me?"

He scanned the room to find some clues on what the ruler might want him to do.

He saw a figure in a far end of the room.

His father,Rui Qi(just in my fic), noticed his gaze.

"You've found him, he shall be your slave."

"Why?"

"He's a criminal, a burglar. There's no more dungeons and you don't have a slave so I decided to give you one."

"Thank you."

He didn't feel at ease with his father and quickly took his leave.

He asked one of the guards to bring his slave to his room as he exited.

He was perplexed as to why his father was being so good to him.

He settled in his comfy bed while waiting for his slave to arrive.

He decided to check out if anything was wrong after 20 minutes, it seemed unusual for the guards to have to take that long to bring one boy to his room.

Just then, a blue haired boy sped past him and afterwards the shout of the guards.

He took off after the athletic boy.

Though he tried hard to keep up with the teenager, the distance between them got further by the moment as the escapee was much faster.

But when they got to the palace walls, the older boy stopped as if conceding defeat, not being able to scale the palace walls.

Guards that were following behind them arrived minutes later, flustered.

"Who's this?"

"Your slave, sir."

'Interesting.' he thought.

It wasn't often that he would see anyone in such clothes, black sleeveless shirt, blue long pants, black and silver belt, black and red shoes and especially the red arm guards. That type of hairstyle was peculiar (then and now) and would receive odd looks from passer-bys.

What's more, he was standing and leaning against the wall like nothing had happened with his closed eyes and regular breathing.

His folded arms made him seem fierce, reminding him of his father.

/I guess I'll try the soft approach first/ He said to Driger.

"Bring him to my room."

He walked in front of them, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure he didn't take off again.

Surprisingly, he didn't show any signs of struggle at all.

Once he ordered everyone not to disturb him, he motioned for Kai to sit beside him on his bed.

He refused to do so.

The younger of the two spoke a minute after.

"What's your name?"

Silence…

"What's your name?"

Silence…

"Can you answer my question?"

Silence…

"Are you dumb?"

Silence…

Ray was losing his temper.

"I'm gonna be violent."

Silence…

Ray punched him in the stomach, trying to get some response but the 17 year old didn't even flinch.

He tried a few more times but didn't derive any expression or much movement.

In fact, the supposed slave still had his eyes closed.

Ray threw up his hands in defeat, got up and paced back and forth.

"What's your name?" The low monotonous voice reached the latter's ears.

"Ray and yours?"

"Kai."

"How are your parents?"

Silence…

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"3."

"Who are they?"

Silence…

Knowing that he couldn't get any more information, he decided to go for a bath before dinner.


	2. Punishment

(After both of them bathed)

Ray nearly walked out when he realized that Kai wasn't following him.

"Can you just play along with me for a while?"

"No."

"Just stand or walk behind me."

"No."

"Please!"

Silence…

"Please!"

After going on like this for about half an hour, they finally left the room.

They arrived at the table to find everyone already seated.

"Pardon me." the second youngest prince apologized and sat down quickly to avoid any trouble.

"I heard that you had some trouble."

"Yes father."

"See me in my room after dinner."

His 2 older brothers snickered.

"Jun neng, Zheng Wei, do you want to be punished!"

They quickly returned to their dinner, not wanting to anger their father more.

(After dinner in Rui qi's room)

When the door closed behind them, Ray's heart beat at 1001 times per second.

He knelt down in front of the King as did all the rest of the people in the room, all except one.

"You slave! Kneel down before me!"

Kai stood upright near the door, not budging.

"Get him to bow down before me!"

The three guards nearest to the defiant boy stood up. Two grabbed him by his arms and another kicked his legs.

Still, he stood there just like nothing happened.

That angered the King very much.

The guards were intimidated by his furious look and continued to work on getting Kai to kneel down, avoiding eye contact.

More guards came over to help but to no avail. No matter how hard they tried, Kai just didn't give in.

"Give him 80 strokes!"

/Of what/ Kai questioned Dranzer.

/You'll see soon/ Dranzer answered vaguely.

Two men took out two of something that looked like the oar of a boat.

The guards all tried to get him to lay face down in the center of the room now.

"Useless! Why can't you even manage a small bastard like him!" His majesty stood up as he said so, blazing with fury. Smoke coming out from his ears was nearly visible.

He unsheathed the sword he was armed with as he walked towards the two-tone haired boy.

He swung his sword and it contacted with Kai's thighs.

A gash appeared horizontally across the layers of skin that's around his femur.

A guard kicked his newly formed wound, taking Kai by surprise. Kai fell as a result of that.

The guards quickly took this opportunity to drag him to the center of the room (walking behind the King). A trail of blood followed at the back as its master was dragged along. They pushed him down face first and pinned him down firmly.

The King settled in his comfy chair, the frame made of redwood and the cushions stuffed with cotton made with genuine silk. He put his sword aside, ordering a guard to wash it for him. That appointed guard hastily went to fulfill his masters' 'desire'.

"That's much better. Now start." (The King)

Kai learnt that those oar-like things were no child's playthings. They hurt you when used for torture.

After the agonizing beatings, Kai was finally allowed to get up and leave.

Kai could barely get up. He stumbled on his first step, nearly falling down. Ray walked over to provide help but Kai's pride disallowed him from accepting it. He gathered up the strength and tolerated the pain. With determination, he managed to walk out of the room without any help.

"Why do you have so much trouble with him? Resort to violence if you have to…" The King started after Kai was no longer visible to them.

"I did but…"

"Don't interrupt me! You shall be punished for this."

"Fine."

'How amusing this would be!' Kai thought. He was merely sitting outside the room. He couldn't conjure up the strength to go back to his room so he sat outside for some rest before continuing with his task.

Ray shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the first stroke.

It was exceptionally painful.

He guessed that his father had ordered him to do it.

When it was all over, Ray was unable to get up.

His father just left him sprawled across the floor and went to his bedroom.

Kai hesitantly got up and went in, somehow knowing that Ray needed help.

He picked up Ray with much difficulty, letting out a groan after Ray was in his arms (no dirty thoughts, this will strictly have no yaoi!)

The unconscious was in the elder's arms all the way to his extravagant room

Kai lay Ray down on the bed and searched for some cream (or something like that) that could ease the pain.

Finding it, the former took the 3rd oldest child's pants off (like I said before, no dirty thoughts!).

Kai started with his chore.

However, once he made contact with the bruised area, Ray became conscious.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked, startled.

Kai didn't answer and just continued with his devoir.

Ray winced from time to time as Kai proceeded.

Completing his task, Kai went off to bathe.

Before Kai went for a bath, Ray said, "Sleep in the other room."

Kai just continued walking and didn't even stop for a second.

When he went out, he saw his master sleeping sideways.

He smirked and proceeded on to the next room.

He didn't want to sleep so he took out a book and started reading.

At 3am, he decided to sleep.

Unlike the other, he slept face up in his usual posture.

He had a horrible nightmare, which woke him from his sleep at 4am however.

Not wishing to have that nightmare again, he went out to practice in the palace gardens.


	3. A new discovery

Whoever actually reads this, enjoy!

* * *

5.30am

Ray woke up for no particular reason. Except for maybe a startling dream whereby he was chased around by guards speaking Russian and he was escaping along with Kai and two others of his age.

He looked out of his room window, which faced the palace gardens.

He saw a swordsman practicing there.

His skills were very good and he did many stances that he had never seen before or was still learning.

Getting up, he groaned as he felt the pain. With much difficulty, he got up and dressed himself. He wondered where Kai was. He didn't look like the type who'd sleep in, not that it's very late in the day now. Well, who was he to make assumptions? He had just known Kai for a day now.

He knew he wasn't in any condition to learn new skills but he decided to check that person out.

He dressed and walked down to the spot where he had seen that person.

Kai was so engrossed in practicing that he didn't notice the person that was approaching him.

Though Dranzer was telling him that someone was watching and he did feel so too, he couldn't be bothered with whoever that was. He was in the middle of trying a new tactic and didn't want to lose his concentration.

Bonded as one with Dranzer, he seemingly flew high up into the sky and came down at tremendous speed. His sword bore fire and as it made contact with the ground, the grass around it burned.

The sword's hilt was barely above the ground. The sword had buried itself about 1 metre underground.

Only then did he hear the clapping and he become more aware of his spectator.

Emerging from the shadows was Ray.

"That was great! Could you teach me after my wounds heal?"

Realizing that it was Kai, he added, "And yours heal? You do have a great tolerance of pain!"

"Hn."

Kai walked back the way he came and passed Ray.

As he passed, Ray grabbed his arm but he just shook it off.

Ray started to run to get in front of him to stop him from walking any further. However, the excruciating pain stopped him not a minute later and he fell to the ground moaning.

Kai turned around and sighed. He helped the helpless youth up and supported him all the way to his room even though he didn't need much support. He had accepted the fact that he was Ray's servant and was obliged to help him.

His good deed wasn't repaid with another. The eager learner kept on pestering Kai to teach him the skills. Kai was so annoyed that he finally agreed to teach a bit to shut him up.

'It would be a long time after that this would happen though.' The beleaguered teen thought.

However, he was wrong.

* * *

Short, I know (smiles sheepishly) but I didn't want to elaborate. Anyway, review! 


	4. One month later

It's been quite a while since I last updated...and this isn't toolong either...but I'm working on it! I promise! Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews and happy reading!

* * *

Kai's POV 

It's been one month since I came here. I've learnt a lot, taught a little, met a lot of people, a few are rather nice.

I learnt to cook Chinese cuisine, only used to eat it. I learnt about Chinese culture and many things about the palace like never looking down when talking or facing your masters, though I still look down to face Ray.

I've taught a little Russian and her cuisine, since it has been known that I'm Russian. It should be safe to do so.

I've met the cooks, most of which are on a rather high salary, the wives and children of many court imperials. Some are rather nice yet others are bossy. I was introduced by as Ray to them as 'a good friend of his'. Annoying, but at least there were advantages to it.

Yet, my attitude and personality have not changed. I'm still egotistical, cold, barely talking (except for when teaching to speak Russian), and unpredictable.

Speaking of Ray, his wounds have already totally healed, that's the good news. The bad news is that I have to teach him teach him some stances of swordplay.

Well, I didn't tell him exactly what I would be teaching him so I'll just teach him a few basics.

It's just 3 in the morning, I guess I should go down for some practice.

Ray's POV 

I'm up early today at 3.30am.

Why?

Cause I'm gonna learn some new skills!

Kai has agreed to teach me this morning.

I've dressed and am now going down the steps in intervals of two. As I approach my 'teacher', he stops.

"What am I going to learn?"

"Let's have a few friendly battles first."

I nodded in approval. We both unsheathed our swords. He was an expert and fighting an amateur like me was far too easy. He managed to point his sword at my heart within seconds in each battle.

"You've got lots to learn."

I wanted to pout but decided against it in case he wouldn't teach me after I do that.

"Watch carefully."

He thrust out his sword now and then, leapt into the air gracefully and doing some postures like splits up there which I knew I wouldn't be able to do.

"Your turn."

He had ended with a defence posture.

Hard as I tried, my movements were rigid and clumsy and nowhere close to his.

He sighed uncountable times as I tried to copy his routine.

"Keep practicing on your flexibility, you can't do much if you can't even do a split in the air."

He left me standing there, debased.

Indeed, I could do a split on flat ground but up in the air it was just three quarters way.

I picked up my sword and briskly walked back to my room to have a change of clothes as they were covered with mud.

Unknown POV, Unknown place

"He looks a little like the King of Russia doesn't he? He has the same name as well. His element is fire as well."

"Yes, your highness."

"Keep a close watch on him."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

I did say it was short...hehe...anyway review, I'd appreciate some comments. 


	5. Scars?

I've finally come back with a well...304 worded chapter...hehe

Enjoy, I gotta go before...oops, too late. (Dodges sharp objects while hitching a ride onthe Roadrunner)

* * *

Kai's POV

I smirked as I watched my 'pupil' trying to do a split in the air from afar.

It was so comical. I wish I'd turn around to see his bemean look. It must've been even more farcical.

Yeah, I know I'm mean.

Guess I should go for a bath now, I'm so damn warm.

(After bath)

Refreshing!

Shit, what's he doing in my room!

Ray's POV

I'd gone into his room to make sure he's alright.

I didn't expect him to come out of the shower half-dressed!

"What are you doing in my room?" Kai bellowed.

"How did you get those scars?" (Ray)

"Get out before I kick you out!" (Kai)

"Answer me, I'm your master!" (Ray)

"From my guardian, happy? Now get out!" (Kai)

Ray stepped out and when he turned to face the door, it slammed in his face.

/Great slave huh, Driger/

/Very funny, you'll know why he's like that when you find out about his past/

/You know something that you're not telling me/

/Sort of/

/Driger/

/What/

/Tell me/

/Tell you what/

/Don't act stupid, tell me what you know/

/He's a boy/

/Stop it/

/His name is Kai/

/Driger/

/What/

/Tell me truthfully/

/I don't know anything/

/Stop the act/

/Find out for yourself/

/Hopeless, I give up/

'What can Driger mean? Guess I'm by my own on this.'

Meanwhile…

/Why didn't you alert me, Dranzer/

/Of what/

/You know who I'm referring to/

/I was asleep/

/I was talking to you in the shower/

/Oh…erm…I didn't sense him/

/Don't lie/

/Ok, I wanted him to see your scars/

/Why/

/Because…I want him to find out who you really are/

/You didn't have to do that, couldn't you just tell his bit beast/

/I need your permission/

/Right, and I don't permit you to do it/

/But…/

/What/

/I already told Driger/

/Did you warn him not to tell his master/

/Yeah/

/Do not ever do it again, understand/

/Ok/

/By the way, Driger's the spirit of earth and lightning, isn't he/

/Yes/

Kai sighed.

He let this matter slip from his mind and continued dressing up.

* * *

Whew, thank goodness the roadrunner came by. At least I've put some distance..., they found me! Cut the small talk, REVIEW! (Runs after roadrunner) Wait for me! Wait for me! WAAAIIITTTT! Don't let me fall into the clutches of FRENCH ASSIGNMENTS!


End file.
